A mission of love
by DSalazar
Summary: Lee has been in love with Sakura since he first met her, and now he has gathered up the courage to make the first the move. Will he succeed?


A mission of love

I couldn't help it- I had skipped training once more to be able to see my loved one. Nothing mattered no more, only her and her charming smile, her flowing pink hair and her smooth skin. I couldn't take my eyes off her. It might have started as a crush only, but it has now evolved into something deeper. As I left Ten-Ten and Neji behind, I started wondering if I was going to far. Although Gai-sensei would believe me I was doing "special training", Ten-Ten and Neji knew I was doing nothing but "eloping" in some sort of way.

As I reached the clearing where Team 7 was training, I couldn't help being jealous of Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto might have a crush on her, and she might have a crush on Sasuke, but that's not the least of my worries. The words she said to me during the first step of the Chunnin Exams still echoed in my mind. Yet I wouldn't assume defeat. I defeated Naruto and Sasuke in a fight, and after all, love is a war. I had to make a move, that would steal her heart once and for ever.

That night, I couldn't sleep. I was too busy wondering what I should do with Sakura. I didn't want it to be too cheesy or too corny, but I didn't want it to seem simple. I just didn't know what to do. After a long while of flashing images of her beauty, I fell asleep thinking of her, and luckily, in my dreams came the solution to my problem.

I woke up to the sound of Neji yelling at my door:

-Damn it, Lee! Wake up!

I turned around in bed, trying to find out what was going on.

-Dude, you've been skipping classes to go on your sick little peeking on Sakura, but you can't stop training forever.

I got out of bed and grabbed, not one of Gai's special suits, but regular clothing. I tried doing something different with my hair but it always ended up looking wrong, so I decided to leave it as it was.

-Man! Get the fuck out of your house! I know you're awake! I can see you!

Stupid byakugan…

Finally I got out. Neji and Ten-Ten were waiting right outside my door.

-Sorry for being late!

-What's up with those clothes? Isn't that goofy green jumpsuit better for training or something like that?

-Today is going to be a special day, I just know it.

We started walking away into the forest, and in the blink of an eye we were running as fast as we could to our regular training spot. I did in fact stay to train, and I realized I had become quite rusty. Skipping training was paying off. During training, I couldn't keep my mind away from Sakura; I kept thinking about her, her penetrating green eyes, her gorgeous curves. Everything about her was perfect!

Just then, Gai-sensei arrived. He was wearing his regular green jumpsuit, and everything looked quite normal. I thought he had come just to help us train or something like that.

-Lee, come here!

-Yes sir!

I stopped what I was doing and walked over to Gai.

-What is it sir?

-Lee, I know you've been training really hard and so I managed to get you a mission. You are to go to Tsuande-Sama immediately for the details.

I was stunned. All of my plans had been blown away. I planned on taking Sakura to the movies, and afterwards to Ichiraku to eat some ramen, but now I wouldn't even be able to see her today. My lovely evening… ruined. It couldn't be some other day, I had a feeling this would be THE day.

-Sensei, I already have plans for tonight. Do you think I could do this mission tomorrow or some other day?

-No Lee, I asked Tsunade and this is one of the few missions we have. You should be grateful you were able to get this mission.

I tried to utter some disapproval, but the words wouldn't exit my mouth.

-I think whatever plans you had can wait, can't they?

Gai performed the "Nice-guy pose" to try to cheer Lee up, who definitely looked quite depressed at the moment.

-Yes sir…

I couldn't believe that the person I value the most after Sakura, was going to be the one to ruin this night. But I'm sure Gai had good intentions, he didn't mean no harm. How could he know about Sakura anyways?

-And Lee, one more thing!

-Yes?

-What's with those clothes? Did your jumpsuit get dirty or something?

-No, but as I said, I had plans for this evening.

…

I walked reluctantly towards the Hokage's mansion. I slowly opened the doors, knowing that once I had done that there was no turning back- but to my huge surprise, the one and only person of which I have always dreamt of was there, my beloved Sakura.

-Lee.

-Yes Hokage-sama?

-You are to go on a mission with Sakura.

I got lost within myself. My so thought "ruined evening" had turned from worse to better. I would be able to be alone with Sakura… Sakura-chan…

-Your mission is to deliver this scrolls to the Village Hidden in the Clouds in the Land of Lightning. You must not look at this scrolls, remember that.

"Yes, Hokage-sama" we said together. I thought it was cute the way our voices combined. But most importantly, I couldn't believe I was going out on a mission alone with Sakura-chan!

A while later I was traveling across the woods next to Sakura, and I was carrying the scrolls in my backpack. She had the map in her hands, as she planned our route with her eyes. Then, out of nowhere, it started raining, so much it was getting harder to keep going on. I decided nothing was going to ruin my mission with her, and decided o go for something safe.

-Hey Sakura! Stop for a second!

We both stopped.

-What's wrong?

-I was just thinking, maybe we should go look for a cave or something like that to protect us from the rain.

-Yeah, maybe you're right.

-I think I saw one a little behind to the right.

-OK, then let's go.

We started heading towards the cave. Effectively, it was there, and we got in before the storm got worse. It was very much like any regular cave, it was cold and damp and the further you went the darker it got.

- Hey Lee, check this out!

Sakura pointed at something on the map.

-What is it?

-According to this map, this cave is actually a tunnel and it might get us closer to our destiny.

-Great, but I didn't bring a torch or anything similar.

-I brought mine just in case. Come on, let's go.

We started delving deeper into the tunnel, and the further we went the smaller the space got. We were still able to walk upright and each had their own space, but it was definitely smaller than the mouth of the cave. With every step we took, we were getting closer and closer… The floor was starting to get slippery, and the walls even mossier. You could notice the dampness in the air by now.

Then out of nowhere, a huge boulder began to fall towards Sakura-chan. I risked my own life and jumped in the way of the rock, stopping it before it could even touch my dear. The boulder fell on top of me, but luckily Sakura was okay, and that was the only thing that mattered.

-Lee! Are you okay!?

I gathered all my strength to talk, but only a faint whisper would leave my mouth.

-Don't worry Sakura, I'm okay.

-No you're not! Let me help you.

Sakura rolled the boulder off me. It was definitely painful, but I couldn't let Sakura listen to my agony, I didn't want to hurt her or upset her. She then proceeded to take off my clothes, and even though it was only to be able to treat my wounds, I couldn't help to think otherwise. Not even in this dire moment could I take my eyes off Sakura. I started taking a closer look at her- she was really close to me, her hair moist and her skin wet. If I were to make my move, I had to do it now.

-Sakura…

She couldn't hear me.

-Sakura…

She couldn't listen to me.

-Sakura…

-Hold on Lee, you will be fine in no time.

She performed the medical-jutsu on me. Thanks to that, and that I actually train a lot, I could have died, but I really knew she had saved my life. Another reason for me to love her, and the reason that would give me that little push I had needed all this time.

-Sakura…

-Are you okay now, Lee?

-Come closer…

-What's the matter?

-Come closer, Sakura…

She did as I told her, and she leaned closer to me.

-Closer…

She did once again.

-Just a little bit more…

Our faces where now practically next to each other. I could feel her very breath, her very existence, touching me, reaching out into me. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her even closer to me, as I pressed a kiss into her lips.

To my surprised, she didn't reject it, she just went on with it. I felt a strange connection between both of us, and I'm sure she felt the same thing for me- it was love. I deepened the kiss. Our tongues now entwined together, my deepest dreams were coming true. My almost naked body, pressing against Sakura's…

I did the first thing that came to mind and unzipped her dress. She didn't refuse to it, and she even started to take off the little clothes I had left. She was left in her pink bra and red panties, and I had nothing else than my boxers. We took the clothes of each other, and we were left naked, our wet bodies touching each other, she on top of me, and slowly the water on out bodies dripped off to leave place for the sweat emerging from each of us. I got lost in her beautiful eyes which were finally gazing on me instead of Sasuke. Finally, she was mine… she was all mine…


End file.
